farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Willis Huntley
Agent Willis Huntley is a CIA operative who provides Jason Brody with information about the Rook Islands and its inhabitants. He also escaped the island. He returns in Far Cry 4 as a minor antagonist. Biography Early Life Willis was born in Long Island, New York in 1965. Early CIA Life Back in the late 80's, Willis Huntley was noted in his psychological array as a "focused" recruit. He's since participated in a series of CIA operations intended to steer the governments of Iran, Iraq, and Somalia. Willis is confident, fearless, calculating and loyal to the agency and to his country. Now Willis is back in Kyrat and he needs someone who is willing to get their hands dirty, someone he can control via the knowledge he has of Kyrat’s recent past and a man named Mohan Ghale.Far Cry 4 Character Infos Rook Islands At some point, a few years before 2012, Willis, Sam Becker and a team of CIA operatives were ordered by the CIA to go to the Rook Islands in order to keep tabs on and eventually terminate notorious slave and drug trafficker Hoyt In the North Island, Willis took up residence in a house in Badtown where he would gather intelligence about Volker and his psychotic right-hand man Vaas. Through unknown circumstances, however Willis lost contact with his crew when they were sent on a reconnaissance mission in the Southern Island which was "owned" by Volker. Far Cry 3 Jason Brody missions Driven by a hallucination, Jason seeks out the "man in white" (Wilis) to lead him to his kidnapped friends. Jason's search leads him to Badtown, where he discovers Willis at a bar, and tails the agent back to his home, seemingly undetected. Upon entering, however Jason finds the door locked behind him and Huntley demanding to know who he is before he kills Jason with concealed C4. Jason introduces himself much to Willis's interest and is sent through a concealed door down to Willis's lair to "trade favors". Jason learns that Willis is from the CIA and that for some time he has been gathering information on Hoyt and his drug and slave trade operation. Willis gives Brody some information about Hoyt and reveals that Hoyt is Vaas' boss. Willis gives a Flamethrower to Jason and tells him to set fire to Hoyt's drug field and boat to bring the kingpin to the island. The plan succeeds and Hoyt Volker is drawn to Beras Town where he begins executing its inhabitants. A man associated with Willis avoids imminent death and is rescued by Jason. The man then gives Jason a transportation manifest that Hoyt was searching for; information on where Oliver Carswell is being held. Later, Willis points Jason to Buck, a hitman of Hoyt's who bought Brody's kidnapped Keith from Hoyt and has him in his possession. Journey to Russia Some time passes before Willis is heard from again. Jason contacts Willis to help him kill Hoyt. Willis says it cannot be done and adds that he plans to leave the Rook Islands and join Task Force 141 in Russia. As he departs Jason is offered a ride to Hoyt's Southern Island, if he reaches the plane in time. Jason arrives just in time to help Willis fend off some Pirates and give him time to repair the airplane. As promised, Willis inserts Jason into his destination via high altitude and gives him a Wingsuit before leaving the Rook Islands, apparently for good. Far Cry 4 Willis appears again in Far Cry 4, with missions that must be played in order to advance the main campaign, this time he has a short antagonistic role. The first consists of raiding the only airport in the country so that Willis can safely land, before taking out the commander and staving off a retaliation attack from Royal Army. The rest consist of flying to the Himalayas and killing various lieutenants of Yuma's Royal Guard. It is later revealed that these lieutenants were actually CIA informants and that Willis tricked Ajay into cleaning up evidence of the CIA's involvement in Kyrat because he believed that Pagan Min is no longer considered a threat to the US goverment. After this, Willis, claiming "Every patriot I know is a sonofabitch.", throws Ajay out of the plane just as Ajay was asking information on Yuma, to which Willis responds, ..."What I told you about Yuma...You can ask her yourself. " and leaves him hurt in the snow as Yuma's guards approach and take him to prison. Personality and Traits Willis is a committed patriot and right-wing nationalist, telling Jason that there are only two kinds of patriots: "The people who hold their hand on their heart in a ball game, and those who fight for their country." He is highly cynical, frequently sarcastic, unashamedly rude, and totally unapologetic. Although clearly dedicated to his country and government, via his words and handbook notes Willis demonstrates a jaded outlook on just about everything, including his own country. For example, he describes Ajay as an "American on the inside but useful on the outside," implying that his fellow Americans are generally useless in his view, and then made a derisive reference to Jason Brody of Far Cry 3, calling him "the SoCal douchebag". Regardless, Willis was quite unphased even when in dangerous situations, indifferent to danger, calculating, and somewhat loyal or at least respecting his deals/agreements such as when he helped Jason in his search for his friends, fighting off a large group of pirates until Jason came to assist him, and helping him to get to the Southern Island to kill Hoyt Volker. Mission appearances Far Cry 3 * Meet Citra * Bad Side of Town * Kick the Hornet's Nest * A Man Named Hoyt * Saving Oliver (Phone call) * Citra's Favor (Mentioned) * Fly South Far Cry 4 * Free Willis * Kill or Be Killed * Death from Above (Betrayal) Trivia * Willis' appearance is similar to that of Hudson in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Coincidentally, Hudson is also a CIA agent. * Willis states that he's joining "Task Force 141" in Russia. This is a reference to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Willis provides the entries for the handbook. This is supported by the fact that he often mentions hippies, is fond of saying "pardon my french", mentions giving the Wingsuit to Jason, and by his own handbook entry, which states that the information is classified and gathering intel on him wouldn't be so easy. * Willis looks very similar to Detective Sonny Crockett from the 80's cop drama series Miami Vice. * Willis, along with Dennis, is one of the only main characters in Far Cry 3 that aren't scripted to die or given the option to be killed. * Players of "I Am Alive" may hear his voice when confronting bandits. * Players of Splintercell: Chaos Theory will notice his voice is that of most of the Displace International mercenaries. * A wrecked version of the plane Willis flies over the South Island is available as a static vehicle in the Map Editor. * Willis was married at one point, but ended up divorcing his wife. This is evident when he quite often mentions his ex-wife and former mother-in-law in some entries for the handbook, notably when the entry for the red headed vulture is unlocked. * Despite leaving the islands, Willis continues to send information to Jason. * In the mission Free Willis upon saving Willis from the warehouse, he will mention Jason Brody by stating: "... Way better than that SoCal douchebag I was babysitting on my last op" * Willis seemingly creates the first narrative link between the Far Cry games. However, Longinus does this more vaguely earlier in the game where he refers to the events of Far Cry 2. * His plane in Far Cry 4 is possibly the same plane he used to escape the Rook Islands, although this is doubtful due to that plane being in overall poor condition and barely airworthy, and his statement that he would be upgrading in Singapore. * After saving Willis from the Royal Army attack at the airport, it can be noted that he is wearing a ushanka and Soviet star that he throws away saying "So much for that gimmick". This may imply that he just returned from Russia * Willis is the only antagonist in Far Cry 4 who doesn't die regardless the player's choice. References Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonist